This invention relates generally to electric circuit breakers of the electromagnetic type and more particularly to circuit breakers with arrangements for indicating the electrically tripped "open" condition of the circuit breaker.
Ciruit breakers with arrangements for indicating the electrically tripped "open" condition of the circuit breaker contacts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,402 and 3,742,403, and pending patent application Ser. No. 384,702, all assigned to the Heinemann Electric Company. Further, a circuit breaker of the electromagnetic type is shown, for example, in Camp U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,913, also assigned to the Heinemann Electric Company.
Such electromagnetic circuit breakers typically comprise a movable contact, mounted on a movable arm, and a stationary contact. An operating handle is coupled to the movable contact by a linkage mechanism. The linkage mechanism includes the movable arm on which contact is mounted and a collapsible toggle assembly. The movable and stationary contacts are operated between the contacts "open" and the contacts "closed" positions by pivoting the operating handle. The circuit breaker further comprises an electromagnetic device which, in response to predetermined electrical conditions, collapses the toggle assembly, to thereby electrically trip "open" the contacts.